A Sweet Sweepstakes
by CrudeDarkness
Summary: Sorry about the lame title. Please read either way; its my first fanfic. But anyways, its where Sakura Haruno wins a sweepstakes to Konoha Beach, a beach where only the extremely rich and famous can go due to the extremely high prices. Romance will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my first fanfic! I'm so very, very excited!  
**

**I'm one of those ppl who just has things suddenly kinda come to them…**

**This is one of those stories…:]**

**Though I rly rly sry if this ends up bein a not vry good story**

**And I hope that I actually stick with this story and don't stop in the middle of it like I usually do for stories...  
**

**Disclaimer: I own not a single one of the characters even though I wish I did… :'[**

Chapter 1

My life is so completely boring and monotonous it is utterly ridiculous. It is the same stinking routine every single day. Wake up, go to work (which is at a bank in an office where I deal with the most boring paperwork ever), come back home, and go to sleep, and do it all over again. Of course eating and sleeping are also daily parts of my life, but are so very insignificant they are barely worth mentioning.

The only thing that actually adds some pizzazz to my tiresome life is my closest friend, Yamanaka Ino. We have known each other since elementary school and know practically everything about one another.

We go out to lunch with one another everyday and are always hanging out. She is also my advisor (rarely, because most of her advice is quite dangerous and can lead only to problems), as I am hers. I give her advice on the logical way of approaching or being in a relationship, or even help her with how to manage her budget, and things of that nature.

Ino helps me with staying in the latest fashion trends and how to flirt with a guy (both of these I don't listen to).

About 3 years ago, Ino gave me a valuable piece of advice. She told me that if I didn't want my life to be so completely boring, I should something exciting. I asked her what I could possibly do and her reply was for me to do sweepstakes.

And so for 3 years I have continued to do silly, silly sweepstakes. I know it sounds like a dumb thing to waste your time doing, but it was one of the safest and small things I could do. Not only would I not be harming myself, it would be somewhat exciting! Something I could finally do that wouldn't continue to bore me to death!

So I've continued to do sweepstakes. And continued, and continued, and continued…

I gave out a small sigh as I lay up in bed and listened to the postman come around the block, stop at my house to drop off the mail, and leave. Hopping out off bed in a manner most repeated; I quickly went to the mailbox. I walked back inside as I slowly went through the mail.

"Bill…bill…bill…hmmm…what's this?" I said eyeing the thick envelope that was at the bottom of the stack.

It had no return address. All it said was where it was to be sent. I could also tell that the envelope was of pretty high quality and where it was to be sent was in an old-fashioned looking cursive writing.

I ripped open the envelope and pulled out a whole bunch of stuff that quickly fell on the floor with a PLOP!

"Gah…why do these kinds of things have to happen to me…"

And my eyes practically popped out of my head as I read the ticket-looking thing which had indeed been a ticket – a plane ticket.

It was about a plane leaving on Monday (today was Saturday) that would be leaving for Konoha Airport at 8 am.

What in the world was going on!? Why did I even HAVE a plain ticket in my mail box that I could barely afford going to a place where RICH PEOPLE (something I was not) went to on vacation!?

I picked up the stack of papers and found the letter I was supposed to read first.

Congratulations!

Dear Ms. Haruno Sakura,

We are very happy to inform you that you have won the Bliss Vacation Sweepstakes. It allows the grand prize winner to go on a trip to Konoha Beach and stay at Konaha Resort for three whole weeks.

Enclosed inside is your round trip plane ticket. When you reach the hotel on Monday, all you need to say is your name and they will know exactly who you are.

If you have any questions, please contact us at 543-138-BLISS.

Further information is included in the envelope. Everything is provided for you and you do not have to pay any money. Please enjoy and thank you for your participation in Bliss Vacation Sweepstakes!

Mai Komakuzi

Sakura read the letter. Then she reread it 5 more times…as she stood there in dumbfounded silence, and commenced the screaming,"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

**how is it so far!? pls review! pls pls pls! i cant make any ridiculous bribes bcuz i have no cookies :[**

**so pls just review!!!!**

**btw, to tell you the truth, ive never EVER known someone who's won a sweepstakes so i have no idea what happens when you win...**

**i betcha its pretty dang exciting! or really weird...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter…whoo hoo. I really do hope I get ATLEAST one review….**

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2

I bit my lip nervously, thankfully not causing it to bust and bleed. Today was the day. Today was the day I would begin my three week vacation to Konoha Beach.

To tell you I wasn't scared would be a lie because anyone could easily see that I was scared crapless.

My skin was a sickly-looking color, my eye's bags had bags, and I was dead tired. I just hoped I got a good rest on the plane.

What occurred after I read (and reread) the letter seems like it all happened too fast. I immediately called Ino. We talked and we were surprised. Shock and utter euphoria seemed to be her feelings while I felt sick to my stomach and refused to go. And some kind of way, she convinced me to go. By myself.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino squealed in my ear. "I'm so excited for you! And Konoha Beach, too!"

Suddenly, Ino was in LaLaLand as she imagined all the hot (not to mention extremely rich) guys who would occupy that silly, little beach. She looked back at me, practically beaming with what looked sort of like pride…Weird.

"Well, I'm not the least bit excited," I retorted back at my long gone friend.

Ino simply rolled her eyes at me. "Well, you should be. You wouldn't BELIEVE all of the girls who would LOVE to be in your place."

"I think I could," was my only answer.

You could say I was a little dry and mean, but after Ino found out, we went shopping to just about everywhere (even the supermarket). And just then, I was TIRED. Something my dear friend just didn't seem to comprehend.

To tell you the truth, I really wasn't all that psyched about going if you somehow haven't noticed. Though Ino was right and most girls would love to be me right about now, I wished I wasn't me. Anybody, but me.

I probably wasn't your average girl. I didn't like all of the stupid, snobby rich people and I didn't follow them like a hawk. I really didn't care a smidge about them and if you asked me to name a popular rich/hot guy, I would be at a total loss. I couldn't name one to save my life, which is fine by me.

Ino, on the other hand, DID follow them. It was her thing. Not that we actually had conversations about it or anything. She knew I didn't follow it. And that was fine by her.

Ino gave me one final hug as my plane was called. "I'm going to miss you soooo much! And you better call every single day! Or I will come and bite off your head!"

I shivered slightly at her threat as I walked away. No way did I want Ino on my bad side. And there was no doubt in my mind that she would want to hear every single last detail of my trip. This somehow wore me out even more than before.

"Yeah, I will. And I'll miss you, too," I said back rather unemotionally. I was feeling kinda bad about being so dang dry to Ino, so as I boarded the plane I gave final attempt at a smile, which Ino graciously returned with an even bigger/wider smile.

All I carried as I boarded the plane was my laptop bag. My cell phone was safely tucked away in my pocket. I quickly found my seat. And let my mouth hang wide open as I realized I would be sitting in the first class part of the plane.

Not wasting a second of time, I climbed into the big comfy black seat, and before we even lifted off of the ground, I was dead to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is! The third chapter…wow…it all happened so quickly…**

 **Oh no…im getting all emotional! Ha-ha. Jk**

**But anyways, I will make this chapter longer bcuz I just recently noticed how short and small they are…sry about that.**

**Thanks 4 the reviews, I rly appreciate and treasure them! :] and Sasuke will be in this one! Yay! Btw, notice how when Sakura doesn't get enough sleep she's rly mean but as soon as she does, she ol' happy cheerful bright Sakura! Yay!**

***********************************

Chapter 3

I probably look like a tourist. In fact, I know I do. I'm gazing around at the shops and things with a sort of happy, gleaming look, I am carrying a big camera that hangs around my neck, and to top it all off, I look sorta like a bum compared to all of the rich people here with their designer clothes. And another thing, I'M LOST!

I haven't even gotten close to the resort yet, though I can smell the salt water.

I had decided to walk to the resort since it wasn't too far away. Not only would I get a chance to do some sightseeing, I would also save myself some money. Plus, I didn't have the disadvantage of 5 BAGS (yep, Ino packed all my clothes) because they had already been sent to my room at Konoha Resort.

Well, just my luck, I get LOST!

As I walked around, I noticed colorful signs posted everywhere. Finally, I stopped to read what it was talking about, just in case they might be giving me helpful information on how in the heck you get to Konoha Resort.

In big, bold, colorful letters, it said that the Teen Festival would be here on Monday at Konoha Beach hosted at Konoha Resort.

Suddenly, I recalled that Teen Festival had been mentioned in a separate more detailed letter from the company supplying everything for me.

It said the Teen Festival was a 3 week retreat for rich teenage kids. They would all be staying at Konoha Resort.

I would also be also a part of this Teen Festival. This was practically the whole sweepstakes.

Lucky me, I get to be surrounded by a bunch of snobby TEENAGE rich kids. Like that would be any better than younger or older people. In fact, I must say that teenage rich kids are the worst out of the age groups of stuck-up rich people.

Oh, another thing was that no parents would be allowed (unless you were staff). Basically, it was all teenagers, and trust me; I could just imagine the drama that would be going on that I would make sure **I** wouldn't get into.

"Naruto, you stupid dobe! Of course only someone like YOU would get into that kind of trouble!"

I turned in the direction of that loud, angry male voice and saw a guy who looked to be about my age with a Blueberry practically shoved up his ear as he yelled at "Naruto", whoever the heck that was.

He had somewhat long blue black hair that came down in the front and spiky in the back.

An angry frown marred his slightly nice-looking face. Actually, pretty good-looking and I don't say that about many people.

I could immediately tell that this guy was rich by the designer clothes he wore. Even though I know it's really completely wrong and bad to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself. I also know that this guy would probably be heading to the resort too, so if I tailed him, I'd be able to reach my destination. That is, if he was going to the same place as me, which I highly suspected.

"I'll be there in less than 30 minutes, so-"

"EHHHH!? 30 MINUTES!? WHY IS IT GONNA TAKE YOU SO LONG!?"

I couldn't help and wince in pain along with the guy as Naruto yelled at him. It was actually pretty sad that **I** could hear him and I actually felt pity for the Blueberry guy. I also noticed that the guy was definitely not jamming that phone up his ear anymore.

"Shut up! Why are you even yelling!? And I'm the one that's expected to get you out of this stupid mess that you got your own dumb self into! Your lucky I'm coming, you dobe! And plus, I'm walking to the resort, so stop your complaining! I'll be there soon."

And just like that the guy hung up. And I got myself a target.

Yes! I punched my fist in the air and gave myself a brief "happy dance".

Focusing my attention back on the Blueberry guy, I saw that he had already started walking. Rushing quickly, I managed to catch up, but to a point where I was sure I didn't look too inconspicuous.

In less than 10 minutes, I was casually walking a couple yards away from him, when suddenly he made a sharp right turn and headed into an alley between two shops.

Without giving it a second thought, I followed him and ran straight into what felt almost like a warm brick wall.

I landed on my butt and groaned in pain…and looked up into the glaring eyes of the Blueberry guy.

Without wasting a second, he grabbed me up by the arm (which hurt mind you), and said in a really cold and angry voice, "Stop following me, you annoying fangirl." And with that he shoved my arm rather roughly and began to walk away.

For only about five seconds I stood there in shock, when suddenly anger took its place. Not only had this guy I had never even met me before called me annoying, but he'd also accused me of being a fangirl. On top of that, he had actually grabbed and shoved me! How dare he!

Just as he was beginning to walk out of the alley way, I grabbed his arm, pulled him back while managing to turn him around, and socked him in the face. And began ranting.

"How can you be so rude! Not only did you call me annoying, but you called me a fangirl, AND you shoved me! Who in the world do you think you are!? All I was trying to do was get to this dumb resort and you are suddenly accusing me of stuff! Tch. You've gone and ruined my semi-decent day now! How aggravating! I hate stuck-up snobs like you who think the Earth revolved around them when it sure as heck doesn't! And YOU actually have the audacity to think that I would actually waste my valuable time following you because I'm obsessed with you?! Stop being so conceited…"

And I was out of breath. I let a long sigh escape and looked back at Mr. Rude.

Would you believe me if I said there was shock on that little face of his? Yep, complete shock. Which then changed to slight confusion, and finally to a face of a person who was extremely irritated.

"I'm not the one following people around like some dog. And I must say I am slightly surprised that YOU would actually have the audacity to talk to me in that way. I am, of course, Sasuke Uchiha. Anyone who has never heard of me had to have been living in a box, and I wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if I found out you do indeed live in a box."

Suddenly, he leaned extremely close to me right next to my ear and I felt my blood practically boiling. Then he said in a small what he probably supposed seductive whisper, "By the way, the world DOES revolve around me. And you're still very annoying."

With that, he walked away, his hands in his pockets and smirk on his face while I stood there in shock and anger.

This soon faded to regret as I realized I'd lost my target.

***************************************

"Who was that girl" seemed to be the only comprehensible thought I could come up with. She had punched me! That one was also ringing around somewhere…

I couldn't help but NOT feel angry at her. Her reaction was nothing like I had expected.

I was expecting an irritating fangirl who would burst into tears. But I got the opposite instead. It was…quite frankly, surprising. And along with that feeling I couldn't help, but be somewhat curious about that annoying pink-haired girl.

*****************************************

**Ah. Im tired now. Its 2:30 am and im going to bed soon. I do hope this is long enough. It seemed like a good place to end a chapter and I think you'll agree.**

**I probably won't be able to update a while after this since I have school…tomorrow. Whoo-hoo.**

**Hope u liked it, and it was rly good adding Sasuke. :] Hope I portrayed him in the way he acts. I don't want him to be OC.**

**I'd appreciate it if you pls reviewed! Thanks to those who do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uwaaaa! Thanks 4 all the wonderful reviews! **

***Does little dance with a mouth and handful of cookies***

**WHOO-HOO! I feel inspired to write! I will probably only be able to upd8**

**Saturday's and even then not ALL Saturday's (unfortunately) ( and I do know I add this chapter on a Wednesday). **

**But throughout the week I get to brainstorm on what I want to happen.**

**Expect some info in this chap. **

**And I do love a fierce Sakura who isn't all fangirly (gets on my nerves)**

**Well, please enjoy!**

**Btw, I do know that it is probably impractical to have a beach in the sand (erosion, unstable for the building, etc. etc.) (but notice that I did not say impossible)**

******************************************************

Chapter 4

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid jerk."

It was a mantra that I had repeated for at least 3 hours. I hate that stupid guy. My feet were beginning to hurt and I was dead tired. It was beginning to turn night and I STILL hadn't found that stupid resort.

I mean, I knew I HAD to be close to it. I could smell the saltwater after all, but still no sign of Konoha Resort.

With zombie like movements, I parked myself on a bench in what looked to be a small park. I could even see a playground in the distance.

With a ferocity like no other, I dug my spoon into my vanilla ice cream and shoveled it into my mouth. Before finding the bench, I bought an ice cream after my stomach gave an unearthly rumble and caused people to stare at me.

Emitting a small sigh, I ate another shovelful of ice cream. Suddenly, I heard and felt something to the left of me fall on the ground with a loud thump.

It was my black laptop bag. Finally, realization hit me.

The answer to my lost problem: my laptop. Without wasting anytime I smacked myself on the head and as I opened up the laptop I wondered why I had never thought of it before. Through everything it had been by my side. And now it would be my trusty sidekick yet again.

In less than a minute, I found directions to Konoha Resort.

*****************

"Wow," was all that I could say as I looked at Konoha Resort.

I was already checked in and as said in the letter, all I had to do was say my name and they knew exactly who I was.

The resort is literally ON THE BEACH. The sand had (fortunately) not gotten into my shoes as I'd walked to the doors (which are humongous).

To say the place was amazing is an understatement. As soon as you walk in, you see the humongous lobby.

The walls and floors are made out of some type of black marble (that is to be expected by rich people). To the left is the reception desk while to the right is a large area for sitting and relaxing. It had a HUMONGOUS flat screen TV and comfortable looking chairs (looked like massage chairs) facing it.

Moving on, this was the part of the resort I thought was wow.

Konoha Resort was almost like a hotel/greenhouse…surprisingly. In the middle of the whole resort is a greenhouse. Yes, a greenhouse. Right smack dab in the middle of the resort, there are all different types of trees and plants. As I walked by, I saw a small stream running through the area and there was even a bridge to go across and I could see a multitude of koi swimming in the crystal clear water. It looked almost like a forest. A large, very tropical forest.

The top of the resort is just glass so the sun can reach the plants. The elevators are see-through and are situated at all four corners of the building. So if you look down while on the elevator, you can see all the different plants and trees.

Even though I resent rich people, I still couldn't deny the fact that they have pretty good taste in interior design.

My room was on the 6th floor, room 612. Not wasting any time, I rushed to my room, ready to be submerged under the covers of what I was sure would be an overly expensive bed.

Sure enough, I was right. I fell back on the bed and looked up. I was so tired! I quickly kicked off my black Converse (that had been none too gentle with my poor feet) and rushed over to the drawer to choose out some pajamas.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"What IS this!?" I yelled, pulling out a bunch of lacy pink crap from the drawer.

As I rummaged through the drawers, I saw that all of it was lacy (and I could swear that I just pulled out a see through one).

"Ewwwwwwwww! This is DISGUSTING!" I yelled at no one in particular.

All of it was a bunch of lingerie. Making haste, I rushed to the closet and threw it open to reveal a large assortment of highly expensive designer clothes.

I began to look through the clothes and gazed in amazement at the 7 ball gowns (yep, you saw right SEVEN!) that took up most of the space. They were all extremely expensive looking. That aside, there had to be at least 10 pairs of shoes on the floor. On closed inspection I saw that they all had a separate list of numbers. Looking back at the clothes, I noticed that each had a different number from 1 to 21.

I gave another aggravated yell, picked up my phone, and called the girl who I had (stupidly) let organize and pack my clothes by herself: Ino Yamanaka.

"Ring. Ring. Ring. Hello, this is Yamanaka Ino speaking, how may I help you?"

"INO!"

"Eh? I didn't expect for you to call me so late. You know, I'm working right now."

"Ino, you stupid dummy! How dare you give me all this…this…UGH!"

"Your not very good at expressing yourself. And I thought you would have looked at it much, much sooner."

"GRRR…your already on my bad side. Don't you start with me. Tell me why! NOW!"

"Oh. That's easy. So you'd call me."

"Eh? So I'd call you!? That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard!"

"Hey. You need to calm down. And it did work, didn't it? Anyways, how's it going for you?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here, missy. What is with all the lacy pink crap?"

"Errr…"

"What do you mean "errr"!? Please don't tell me you did this on some silly whim?!"

"Well…"

"Tch. It always feels like you make it your job to ruin my life."

"Aww! Don't be like that! I was only trying to he –"

"Well, you didn't."

"I beg to differ."

"And how so?"

"Well…I don't think you know this, but the balls of the Teen Festival are showed live on national television every year. It's a tradition of mine to watch it every year."

"…"

"Ha! Ha! So I was right! Hmmm…oh, yeah. Every year they do BALLROOM DANCING! Hee! Hee! Which just happens to not be a forte of yours! Ha! Ha! And with the b-e-a-utiful clothes that I got for you, you're sure to outshine everyone! Or in your case, be noticed by everyone as you make a fool of yourself!"

"Ino," I said darkly.

"Okay, okay. But you do in fact have 7 wonderful, lavish formal dances to go to that will indeed be viewed by all of Japan and I do very much wish I was there."

I gave a small sigh. "This whole affair is so pointless. I wish I was back home."

"Well suck it up! You don't know what I'd do to be in the position your in, okay!? You are just plain lucky and I wouldn't be surprised at all the girl's envio – oh! Before I forget, how was your first semi-day!?"

"Terrible. I hate it already." And so I began relaying to Ino what happened to me on this dreadful day. Every so often (like any good friend) she'd go "Oh, really" or "Dang, that must have been terrible" or "Man, I wish I could've been there for you!"

And then I got to the part about the stupid jerk. Ino listened intently and when I got to when he became the biggest airhead I've ever met, she laughed and then asked, "Are you sure he said his name was Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Certain as that was the lowest and most eventful point of my day."

"OMG! You actually got to talk to Uchiha Sasuke! Do you KNOW how rich that guy is!? Not to mention how -"

"It doesn't matter. The guy's a jerk."

"BUT he is soooo rich! I can't believe he actually talked to you!"

"Well, he only did because he thought I was some creepy fangirl who was stalking him, which clearly shows how conceited he really is."

"Oh. You're just hard on everybody. He was just making sure he didn't have anyone stalking him because he's rich and it's probably pretty common for him."

"Don't stick up for him."

"Aaaaaaannnyways, I hope your day improves for you!"

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"Well, no need to be so testy! And you better get a good night's rest! I hear the first day of the Teen Festival is when you get ALL of the info and I think this year they are going to do a Scavenger Hunt! I betcha it's gonna be lots of fun! And I'm guessing the only reason Sasuke-kun is here is because his family, mainly his mother, Motoko, is hosting it this year!"

"Errr…that was very random. And I really don't care about the jerk. But thanks for the info. I was pretty much guessing everything would be explained tomorrow."

"Okay! Well get a good sleep! And you better call me tomororrow! Bye!"

"Humph. Yeah, yeah. Bye."

As soon as my head hit those soft, down pillows, I was out like a light.

***************

**MUHAHAHA! My longest chapter! Im so proud of myself!**

**There's gonna be A LOT of d-r-a-m-a in the nxt chap! Whoo hoo!**

**Can't wait! Pls review! I like reviews! They give me motivation and help me write more! Inspiration! Whoo! **

**Sry about not being able to upd8 a lot. I've got A LOT of hard classes: AP Human Geography, Honors English, Honors Accelerated Math**

**Those r pretty hard…(not really) but I do get a ton of homework and therefore get less time to write (but a lot of time to brainstorm). ******


End file.
